I m so sorry but I love you
by sakukhii
Summary: Shaoran Li es el típico chico malo, le encanta estar en los barrios donde nadie lo conoce,solo como el chico malo no como el adinerado Heredero Li de China, nunca se ha enamorado, pero un pequeño accidente en el bus lo hace enamorarse a primera vista... quien sera la afortunada, le corresponderá?


HEART HEART HEART BREAKER! XD ola chicocas locasas! xq stoy asi? xqqqqqqqq!? es que viene mi kim hyun joong a mi país siiiiiiii a mi país jeje pero como esto no es un fics coreano ni nada x el estilo…bueno les quiero decir algo que voy a eliminar 2 de mi fics diferentes pero unidos y el nuevo el de vampiros, lo siento enserio, pero me da mucha responsabilidad de escribir y no me da tiempo para hacerlo, Sorry! Ya bueno pero como elimino uno jeje pongo otro, bueno diran que mala oeee! ya perdón y diran también porque carajos pones la canción de G DRAGON cuando hablas de Kim Hyun Joong!? estoy escuchándola en este momento xd el de GD y lo KHJ ya me enloqueci! algo tenia la gaseosa de mi amiga ¡! ya bueno sigamos con el nuevo fic jeje:

Cap 1: Flechazo3

-Shaoran, corre.-me dije a mi mismo

Sabía que no debía haberlo cubierto, Yamasaki me las pagaras, el porqué? es que mi amigo este quiso robar a un joven, y yo la taba, para nuestra mala suerte este joven tenía guardaespaldas, y… bueno ya saben porque estoy corriendo, ah no? pues si, tengo a sus guardaespaldas detrás mío, persiguiéndome, mierda.

Doy la vuelta a la esquina y me escondo en un túnel pequeño, los guardaespaldas van por el lado contrario, bien, ahora si me puedo ir tranquilo, que bien que no tengo el cabello marón, esta peluca es graciosa.

Yamasaki lo planeo bien, me puso una peluca negra para que si pasara algo no me reconozcan.

Ring, Ring

-Hola?-digo

-Shaoran estas bien?.-dijo Eriol, un buen amigo, mejor amigo para ser exactos.

-Me lo preguntas de esa manera Eriol? estoy sudado, cansado, y cagado de la risa

-Ya, por qué?

-Los guardaespaldas se fueron por allí, los perdí jeje

-Jajaja, oye ven al departamento, Tomoyo hizo el almuerzo

-Bueno, no moriré con su comida, al menos tu novia cocina bien.

-Hey, ni que yo cocine mal

-Enserio?

-Sii

tratata(sonido como si alguien te quita el celular)

-Shaoran! apúrate el almuerzo estará frio si no llegas rápido.-dijo Tomoyo, la novia de mi amigo Eriol

-Ya voy, nos vemos

-Chau

Tomo el bus, pago, y me quedo parado porque el bus estaba más lleno…

-Suéltame!.-dijo alguien, pero sonaba femenino.

-AUCH, MIERDA!.-dijo al parecer un hombre de sus 40 y tanto años, estaba en medio en el piso agarrándose el estomago y la cara.

-Que paso?.-dijeron muchos, incluyéndome

-Ese maldito vejete, me toco y me dijo cosas horribles.-dijo una chica que… oh my Dios, era hermosa, si la miraras bien como yo la veo, parecería que estarías viendo a una niña de 10 años, pero el cuerpo decía de 15 años.

.Cálmate niña.-dijeron muchas señoras, y la consolaron mientras se ponía a llorar.

-Esa chica está loca.-dijo el vejete ese.- Yo no le hice na… Ahhh! alguien pateó al viejo en la cara…Estem… porque mi pierna está en su cara? No jodan fui yo?

-Hijo de…- pero no dijo nada más porque justamente pararon el bus y el conductor lo saco a patadas a la calle.

Sonreí, pero la chica me estaba mirando? tomo su mochila rosada con muchos dibujos, y se me acerco

-Oye, digo… gracias por callar a ese maldito pervertido, enserio muchas gracias.-dijo con una voz muy dulce.

Me sonroje

-Bueno… yo ya me voy, nos vemos…-dijo ella antes de parar el bus y bajar. Yo reaccione a las siguiente esquina, pare el bus y baje, corrí, detrás de ella, por alguna razón, quería saber su nombre.

-Oye, Tú! la de rosado!.- grite

Ella para, se miro, y luego volteo.

Sonreí para mis adentros, fue muy gracioso lo que hizo.

-Dime…-dijo ella

-Tu… como te…llamas?

-Eh-se sonrojo.- Bajaste del bus solo por eso?

-Bueno… si.-dije yo

-Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto, asi me llamo

-Soy Li Shaoran.-dije y me di mi mano

-Lindo nombre.-dijo ella, haciéndome sonrojar.

-Yo… gracias, te acompaño?

-Claro, voy a mi casa a almorzar.

*******************15 min después********************************

-Bueno es aquí.-dijo Sakura

Era una casa de dos pisos, no tan moderna ni antigua, y modelo de casa muy lindo, de color amarillo.

-Yo, ya me voy, hasta luego Li.

-Adios.

Sakura me miro, después de abrir su puerta, me volvió a mirar y me sonrio, les juro que casi me desmayo, era la sonrisa perfecta.

Ring

-Um? Hola?

-SHAORAN LI! SON LAS 3:50 PM! LA COMIDA ESTA FRIA, YO NO TE LO CALENTARE!.-dijo una Tomoyo molesta

-Ups! se me olvido voy.- y corte la llamada

Demonios, pero gracias, doy gracias a Yamasaki a Eriol y a Tomoyo, ya que ellos hicieron que la conociera, Sakura Kinomoto, tu, me enamoraste, mierda, me enamore, naa ya fue el puto juramento que hice, estoy enamorado, si lo estoy, AHHH POR TODO LOS DIOSES!

-Estoy enamorado!.-grite a los cuatro vientos.

Olaaaa Jejeje q les parece, uf tengo calor, puto sol, puto verano, jjajajaja bueno q les pareció? nuevo fic! ya actualizo eres mi destino CAPITULO FINAL! o my god! el fin ¡!Amy tuvo la idea de este fic, mucho BB ya te afecto? Amy: DANCE OHH I WANNA DANCE… SII ME AFECTO MUCHO JEJE YO:ñ.ñ? ya bueno me dejan reviews, tomatazos, cariños y besos y abrazs x 14 DE FEBRERO LAS(Y LOS?) QUIERO MUCHO BYE

By: Sakukhii


End file.
